1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use in a therapeutic system for respiratory care with a liquid of the type wherein a lung is partially filled with a special treatment liquid, and a ventilator supplies breathing gas to portions of the lung which are not filled with the treatment liquid, so that a gas exchange occurs between the breathing gas and the treatment liquid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Respiratory treatment with liquid has proved to be effective, especially for severely ill or injured patients or in cases of pulmonary immaturity. In treatment with liquid, the damaged parts of lungs are filled with a special treatment liquid, usually a perfluorocarbonate. The liquid spreads to the alveoli and keeps them distended. Oxygen, for example, is highly soluble in the liquid, and gas is exchanged between the blood system and liquid in the alveoli. A breathing gas can simultaneously be supplied to the parts of the lungs (including the entire respiratory system, i.e. bronchi and other airways), in order to add fresh oxygen to the liquid and remove carbon dioxide. One such treatment system is described in PCT Application WO 93/09833.
Since the area of contact between the treatment liquid and breathing gas can be relatively small, especially on occasions in which a relatively large volume of liquid is employed, improving the exchange of gas between the treatment liquid and the breathing gas is desirable.